vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Transcendence (Xeelee Sequence)
Summary The Transcendence is a deity born half a million years in the future out of the collective telepathic powers of countless post-humans called Transcendent. The Transcendence desires to ascend and become a truly infinite being, but doing so with the human suffering in the past unredeemed would cause the god eternal pain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C, possibly higher Name: The Transcendence, The First and The Last, The Alpha and The Omega, "God" Origin: Xeelee Sequence Gender: Inapplicable Age: Born in 500,000 AD, though technically immeasurable Classification: Gestalt Consciousness, The Final Stage of Humanity, God, Paradox of a God, Abstract Entity, "The Christian God" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Can shape entire universes with its will alone), Technology Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10, While formed out of countless human consciousnesses, The Transcendence itself is described as a higher being who exists above the multiverse itself), Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Absorption, Fusionism (Could merge all universes together), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 8 reliant on the concept of humanity), Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Soul Manipulation (Even if the humans part of it have their bodies destroyed, their minds remain part of it. Fully capable of interacting with, absorbing, or erasing disembodied consciousnesses), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Exists as a metaphor), Acausality (Type 5, stated to be beyond "Such trivialities as causality and consequence"), Causality Manipulation (A human tapping into the power of The Transcendence could rewrite "Chains of Causality", and The Transcendence was capable of granting humans Type 5 acausality at will), Time Travel, Reactive Evolution (Exists in a stated of deus explicitus and will have its every potential fulfilled), Nigh-Omnipresence, Probability Manipulation (Capable of collapsing all infinite possibilities into one), Resurrection, Creation, Void Manipulation (Can erase beings on the level they never existed in the first place), Quantum Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Its own realm was called abstract in nature, and it can control "the light against which all phenomena are shadows", with the series even using Plato's philosophy as a direct comparison to how its ability works. Also has control over the fundamental information of existence), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Due to being composed of a literal infinite quantity of human minds merged into a higher-dimensional form), Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (Even in its weakened state, it was considered to be humanity's greatest defense against The Xeelee and is considered infinitely superior to all technology humans had at the time. Capable of Altering configuration space, which contains an uncountably infinite number of matter configurations of an uncountably infinite number of finitely sized 10-D universal domains, where the 7 extra spatial dimensions are compactified to a Planck scale. Created a realm transcendent over all space-time in the multiverse, which is described as a "No place", and not governed by any form of space or time. It's hinted that at full potential, it may have been able to have beaten the Xeelee and/or utilize the Ring to connect with other universes with humans and thus be comparable to the Monads) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcends the universe, can freely travel through space-time and exists as a higher-dimensional being. Comparable to the Xeelee, who can arrive at destinations before they leave). Nigh-Omnipresent with time ( When it goes through its phase change, the Transcendence will become infinite, and eternal, and "In its final state the cosmos will be fully realized, every potential fulfilled — and it will be at one with its god") Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (Capable of existing in configuration space and resisting the Xeelee's abilities) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Standard Equipment: All of humanity Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has knowledge over the history of the multiverse. Described as "cognizant of the universe as a whole, of all of space and time, the whole of the human past". The difference in intelligence between it and a human has been described as the difference between a human's intelligence and a blade of grass) Weaknesses: In order to transcend the limitations of finite existence it needs to absorb every human consciousness past, as well as the present. Doing so with all the suffering and misery of Humanity's long history would lead to it being an imperfect god which it views as unthinkable. To this end, it needs to Redeem Humanity of all its pain and suffering before it's transcendence. However, erasing all of humanity from ever having existed will nullify this weakness and leave the Transcendence intact. Note: #The "Stupendous Number of Dimensions" in Configuration Space does not refer to the dimensionality of it, but rather the dimensions needed to map out the uncountably infinite number of interactions in it. Configuration Space is described as a Phase Space, and dimensions in a phase space only help quantify interactions in a system, not the actual spatio-temporal dimensions that physically make it up. These are just abstract mathematical modeling variables and are not to be used as tiering higher dimensions. #The Universe in the Xeelee Sequence is claimed to be eleven dimensional, that being ten spatial + one temporal dimension. However the temporal dimension is an illusion created by the uncountably infinite number of matter configurations in Configuration Space and the extra seven spatial dimensions past our main three are compactified, that meaning they are bundled to be in a Planck scale and thus may not apply to any tiering metric. #Stephen Baxter does not like using the term "multiverse" in his works due to his scientific background, so when he says universe it may either mean the observable universe, all the domains, or Configuration Space as a whole. To simplify debating, one should refer to each one as: **An observable universe or domain for the finite universe itself, each one having slightly differing constants **The Universe or Configuration Space for well... Configuration Space Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Book Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Super Scientists Category:Technopaths Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Law Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Anti-villains Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Information Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Geniuses Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1